fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaurimin
Webbed Tarred Muddy Snowman Sticky Poison|weaknesses = Fire Water|creator = TheEpicOne89|image = N/A}}Gaurimin (Gar-eh-men) are Temnocerans that employ many kinds of sticky substances to their advantage Physiology Gaurimin most closely resemble the Golden Orb Weaver in terms of build. They have eight long legs, ending in sharp hooks, with a red and black, diagonally striped pattern running down them. It has a massive abdomen, easily three times the size of the thorax, with a red and black spiral pattern. Its head is mostly ovular in shape, and the two main fangs are red and black. Unlike most other Temnocerans, its main fangs are capable of extending outwards, but not the jaws themselves. An arm extends outwards from each side of its mouth, ending in a crab-like claws that are used to drag prey into its mouth. A row of small red spines run the length of its back. Behavior Gaurimin are very territorial and aggressive, attacking most creatures that enter its territory on sight. This often leads to it picking fights with much stronger creatures such as Brachydios and even Deviljho. But remarkably, it can hold its own even against these powerful monsters using its sticky and deadly substances. Interestingly, it has been observed to use certain substances for certain prey. For small monsters and weaker large monsters it uses silk, for monsters on its level it employs snow, tar, or mud (depending on location), and for monsters that far outclass it, it uses sticky poison. It hunts its prey by dangling from ceilings, and encasing them in sticky substances, then moving in for an easy kill. When the prey is killed it usually drags them off to its lair for later consumption. Due to an extremely corrosive liquid stored in its abdomen, it can consume mud and snow, then liquefy them into a sticky substance it can fire through its abdomen at aggressors. It marks its territory with a tangled web of silk, poison silk, and Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Gaurimin is a rather frail monster, but it also packs quite the punch. It preys on monsters such as Girros, Kecha Wacha, Barroth, but often loses out to stronger predators like Glavenus, Gore Magala, and Elder Dragons, but is capable of holding its own to a point that it can escape. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Gaurimin is absolutely non-tolerable against other monsters in its territory, and will employ any tactics in its arsenal to drive them off. This includes large scale Elder Dragons, such as Valstrax and Nergigante, and other powerful monsters such as Savage Deviljho and Shrieking Legiana. But miraculously, there have been instances where Gaurimin have emerged the victor from these encounters. Valstrax have been reported with multiple layers of substances on their wings, rendering them unable to fly, and Nergigante have been spotted with their spikes effectively glued to their bodies. Tracks Web - ''' 10 pts '''Discarded Substance - '''20pts Specific Locale Interactions When in an area with snow or mud, Gaurimin will stop, grab some in its claws, and stuff it in its mouth. After a short period of time, it will be able to fire the snowman or muddy ailment out of its abdomen. Additionally, it can stick to ceilings and walls when in an area that allows it to do so. Special Behaviors None Cutscene '''Sunken Hollow; Sticky Situation: As the hunter enters area five of the Sunken Hollow, a spider-like shadow is cast from the ceiling. Suspecting a Nerscylla to be the cause, the hunter quickens their stride as to not alert it. Little do they know, a Gaurimin was the perpetrator, and it knows full well the hunter is there. As the hunter is about to exit the area, one of the Gypceros corpses fall in front of them, barring their way. A ball of Sticky Poison flies towards them soon after, with the hunter only barely rolling out of the way. The Demon Spider drops down from its perch, growls and snaps its grabbers, and the hunt begins. Abilities Gaurimin's abdomen contains copious amounts of acidic liquid, which it uses to melt down prey and the earth beneath its feet. It never backs down from a fight, and often is able to escape from otherwise unwinnable battles. Its hook-like claws allow it to scale walls and cling to ceilings, and its grabber-arms serve as offensive tools to any that get too close to its head. Rage and Tired States Rage - '''Red markings turn bright green, and abdomen starts to pulsate. '''Exhausted - '''Red markings fade, fails to fire substances. Mounts Gaurimin shares the basic Temnoceran mount. Ecology * In-game Information * Habitat Range Gaurimin are very adaptable creatures, and thus are found in temperatures ranging from freezing to boiling. * Ecological Niche Due to their powerful digestive fluids, Gaurimin are a threat in any situation and environments. * Biological Adaptations Gaurimin evolved claws to shovel natural ammo into its mouth, and a piston-like system in its abdomen to fire substances to capture prey. * Behavior Very few monsters have been observed ti have been living in close vicinity to Gaurimin due to its vicious nature. Only monsters with extreme stealth capabilities, such as Chameleos and Nargacuga, have a chance of living on its territory without engaging in combat with the Demon Spider. Attacks WIP Breakable Parts WIP Equipment Weapons WIP Armor WIP Carves WIP Interactions With Other Monsters Turf Wars '''W/ Nerscylla: The two spiders face off, exposing their abdomens in an attempt to frighten the other Temnoceran away. The Gaurimin extends both its fang in an attempt to catch the other spider, with the Nerscylla easily jumping out of the way. The Demon Spider sprays Poison Webbing out of its abdomen, aiming for the Nerscylla’s feet. While it struggles to break free, Gaurimin crawls up to it, picks it up with its grabbers, and slams it down into the ground, knocking the Nerscylla over and dealing moderate damage.(600-900) W/ Shrouded Nerscylla: Begins as the Turf War between normal Nerscylla begins. When Gaurimin shoots Poison Webbing, the Shrouded burrows underground at the last second. The moment before it bursts from underneath the other spider however, Gaurimin sprays tar under the ground beneath it. As the Shrouded surfaces, its jaws become locked together, and Gaurimin finishes it the same way it did to the normal, dealing the same amount of damage as well. (600-900) W/ Khezu/Red Khezu (only in caves, and only in snowy areas): The Khezu immediately jumps to the ceiling in an attempt to gain the high ground. Gaurimin, choosing not to follow it, instead picks up a chunk of ice and begins eating it. While this is happening, Khezu fires three lighting balls aiming for its head. At the last second, Gaurimin spins and fires snow from its abdomen, intercepting the lightning in midair. Khezu starts to jump down, but is shot out of midair with a snowball before it can land, doing medium damage (300-500). W/ Brachydios: Gaurimin instantly fires three balls of tar at Brachydios’ fists and horn, which ignite on impact. The Brach rushes the spider and prepares a punch, but the tar detonates at the last second, causing medium damage to the Crushing Wyvern (200-300). After a brief recovery, the Gaurimin jumps on the Brute Wyvern’s head and begins to attempt to pierce the shell. Before it can do so, however, Brachydios slams its horn into the ground, knocking the spider off and doing medium damage (300-400). Both monsters then flee the area. W/ Kirin: The Elder Dragon summons lightning directly in front of Gaurimin in an attempt to frighten it off. The Demon Spider is unswayed, and lunges at it with its fangs. The Kirin easily bounds out of the way, and begins to corral the Temnoceran using lightning. While it narrowly jumps out of the way of the first few strikes, the Gaurimin is hit by Kirin’s massive electricity blast, doing heavy damage (900-1400). W/ Tanatacion: The larger piscine wyvern quickly dives underneath the tar. The Gaurimin, with no way to follow it, attempts to cover the ground in silk before its inevitable resurfacing. But Tanatacion knows this, and begins a tar eruption right underneath the Temnoceran, breaking the webbing and knocking Gaurimin over, causing light damage (100-150). The piscine wyvern bursts from the tar, and comes down with open jaws on the spider’s abdomen, dealing massive damage (1300-2500). Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) '''Frenzy: '''Gaurimin can be afflicted with the frenzy, but there have been no reports of Apex Gaurimin. '''Hyper: '''Gaurimin can become Hyper, with its affected parts being its legs, mouth, and abdomen. '''Tempered: '''Gaurimin are Level 2 tempered threats, and have the normal changes of tempered monsters. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:TheEpicOne89 Category:Webbed Monster Category:Tarred Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Sticky Poison Monster